


Dragon Slayers

by Stardust1920118211930



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other, Swear Words, triggering topics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust1920118211930/pseuds/Stardust1920118211930
Summary: Welcome to the planet of Terra with magic and dragons, not quite the Fairy tale kind of magical world, as the planet has been in and out of war and Cold War since ages now, making the political standing of the government and the world around rather melancholic outside the richer part of one nation. Follow through the story of a wonder boy, who is not quite your average main character of joy and childish wonder, and may have more blood sticking to his hand than any others in his age.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. A past title

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the planet of Terra with magic and dragons, not quite the Fairy tale kind of magical world, as the planet has been in and out of war and Cold War since ages now, making the political standing of the government and the world around rather melancholic outside the richer part of one nation. Follow through the story of a wonder boy, who is not quite your average main character of joy and childish wonder, and may have more blood sticking to his hand than any others in his age.  
> 

The light shined through the space between the two curtains that covered the old windows of the room, as the dusty but huge room became less dark. The light lines making the rather cold room a bit more alive, falling on the old wooden floor of the room. Prince has been awake for a good while now, he wasn't sure if he even went to bed today, the emerald eyes observing the stone ceiling of his room for hours by now. Saying he was lost in his thoughts would be false, he was not thinking, he wasn't really awake enough for that, he was just staring, his mind blank. The ticking of the clock on the wall filled the silent room, as it got brighter the room was more visible too, the desk in the corner of the room was filled with papers, a book or two scattered around on the floor, the bookshelf that looked like it can collapse in any minute was filled with books.

The young boy's trans-state was interrupted by a rather loud knock on the wooden door that was the entrance to the messy room, this was the first sound other than the wind outside, the clock ticking or the birds outside chirping today and it was rather loud too, making him jump up a bit. His eyes slowly and sleepily wandered on the door that had weird symbols written on it, the person who knocked before was standing before the door, it was obvious by the tapping on the door an impatient way. He heard groaning from outside before the person decided a second knock was the best solution, though this one was rather an irritating banging. 

"Prince wake up!"

The cracking and deep male sound shouted from behind the door, Prince sat up in bed as he rubbed his face brushing through his orange hair with his hands slightly, he looks at the door again as he sighed.

"What"

He answered simply, he was not in for a friendly conversation with this person, and he had no motivation to live today. The person before the door needed a second to answer.

"You are late to the meeting, get your ass up before I kick it out of bed, I'm not your babysitter"

Prince scoffs with a small smile, holding his right hand to his left arm as he stretched it yawning, the male behind the door did not leave, he was waiting for Prince it looked like, well he will not take it too rushing, would and will not be the first and last meeting he will be late to. As he got out of bed, he stepped onto the cold floor with his bare feet, shivering at the feeling he walked to his wardrobe, looking at the few variants of clothes he had. He picked out a green cape stepping back from the wardrobe he swung it around his back and pinned it together under his chin. Snapping his finger, his clothes swapped from old rags to a rather shiny and expensive uniform. Black gloves that looked quite thin, a green shirt that covered most of the glove through its long sleeve, the front having a silver symbol that looked like two triangles turned into each other, dark gray pants, and black boots. He closed the wardrobe doors as he walked to the door and opened it.

"I seriously have to stop acting like your fucking babysitter"

The man behind the door muttered before it opened fully, Prince glancing up at the at least one and a half head taller man standing before him, his expression went blank again. The male's dark brown eyes looked at the child before him, his expression showing irritation and anger, he was the exact same uniform as Prince. 

"If you wanna stop acting like my babysitter then stop babysitting me"

Prince answered as he shut his door and turned into the hallway the tall man groaning at his answering, Prince kept his tired and blank expression as he continued to walk, his hands laid into the pockets on his pants.

"You are the one fucker who overslept"

Oversleeping wasn't Prince's style, no he wasn't even sleeping, he just wished he could sleep enough to oversleep, he was late because he wanted to be late, he stood in his room because he wanted to, that's about it. He didn't answer to that comment, he just yawned rubbing the base of his nose, he wasn't in the mood to walk.

"If we are really that late then hurry"

He said, the man behind him made a confused nose, Prince just held his hand up as he snapped his fingers again then vanished, the man behind him cursing as he did so, that was the last thing Prince really heard before he disappeared then appeared before a huge and decorated door. He just entered without knocking, everyone else already in, everyone meant everyone, 19 captains sitting in the room, 10 solo, and 9 team. He looked at the smaller crowd before he just sighed and closed the door, the group on the right ignored the fact that Prince came in late, half of that group was either staring up at the ceiling with a life questioning expression or was busy with doing anything else. The other half, on the other hand, was staring at Prince, some whispering to the other, there was a great difference between the two sides, it was obvious which one was which. Prince walked to the back and sat down as far away from both groups as he could, some team captains looking back at him like he was some kind of alien, he just ignored all of the attention that was on him. Looking at one that was obviously staring they immediately looked away, he was quite in a snappy mood but he kept his comments to himself.

"Now that we are full, greetings once again, the name is Zarag, I'm the commander of the c.r.o. or also known as the Captain Regional Order, but I do think all of you know this so let's cut to the chase. We have lost a team captain a day before the new team would be selected, and because of the short time, we do not have the option to promote a new team captain, so we will have to quote on quote demote a solo captain so we will have enough team captains, so that's why I called together this emergency meeting"

The man before the group said, the team captain all stared at the front, the solo captains either just continued to stare at the ceiling or stared at the man too, Prince himself just stared to the front, a solo captain as a team captain? Did they want to lead the team to death? Solo captains had the word solo in their name because they play in lone wolf, being incapable of playing in a team is a problem by a TEAM captain. The man on the front stared at the solo captains then at the team captains before he sighed and rubbed his head.

"Alright, I have shit to do, so you guys either decide for yourself who takes the role or I will, but there will be no thank you"

He said before he turned around and walked out of the door shutting it quite strongly, the team captains immediately looked at the solo ones, some whispering, Prince himself stood in the back staring at the floor for a second before holding his hand out and started to read a book, the whole room was in silence, the first one to break the silence was a team captain.

"Aren't we gonna vote then?"

The woman asked, a few solo captains laughed at this, the other team captains just stared at the other side again.

"This isn't on us, this on them, I'm not even sure what we are doing here"

Another team captain added, the solo captains either didn't pay attention or did and just didn't take it seriously, Prince was very well in the middle, reading and paying attention was his specialty, he could do multitasking, and till everyone ignored him he ignored them.

"I don't know if you noticed oh highly sir, we do not give a shit about it"

One of the solo captains added this got the other captains to stare even more, so much that it irritated Prince a bit at this point, but he stood silent, the others around him either whispered or chuckled at the situation. A team captain with bright blond hair stood up, the only thing that vibrated off him was confidence, and the fact that he had vibrant blue eyes.

"Could you please take it seriously? It's important to have another team captain between us"

He said, this made the few solo captains that chuckled before chuckle again, Prince just sighed, this was going nowhere, and he did not quite know if he should just walk out, do something with the situation, ignore it or watch it unfold. 

"Yeah yeah, as I said, none of us gives two fucks"

The solo captain said the team captain who said this looked at the solo captains before he pointed to Prince, by now everyone paid attention to the team captains other than Prince, who was really not in the mood to deal with this bullshit.

"Could you at least stop reading and pay attention so we can organize this?!"

He asked, Prince looked up, his emerald eyes wondering on the other, his expression blank rather neutral, his tired and black circled eyes half-closed. He closed the book he had slowly and teleported it away then stood up, even so being shorter than anyone else.

"Alright let me tell you what I think about this, since you were the first in the last 10 minutes who even acknowledge I exist, this is fucking pointless, you know why? Because none of these idiots, will by their own even try to parent a few 13-year-old kids, and if they will be forced to, they will lead the whole team to death because they are incapable of playing in team"

He explained, his voice getting from soft at the beginning to rough and rather irritated at the end, the team captain who pointed at him blinked for a second before his also rather neutral expression now got more irritated by this, Prince just sat back down, the other solo captains either rolling their eyes or just groaning at Prince.

"You all can stop staring by the way I'm not a circus attraction"

He added, he crossed his arms as he stared at the ceiling, listening to the fight that unfolded between the two sides, one saying that solo captains should listen the other stating the obvious, they do not give two or even one fucks. This argument was ended by another team captain letting out a very loud 'hey' that caught the attention of Prince too.

"You guys can shut your mouths and let's vote, we have no idea who would be the best at a team-leading position you guys should know that, so go ahead and do your voting"

The man who spoke had a very deep and cracking voice, Prince stood in silence he was not involved in this, no one who is sane would pick him as a team captain, he already had a team and everyone knew how that ended. The solo captains gave in as they just started to look at each other for a second before they started to chuckle.

"Okay we have our votes"

A solo captain with bright red eyes spoke, the team captain who spoke before nodded it took only a few seconds, Prince at this point was only half ear there as he just stared at the ceiling, he had no idea who they chose and was not interested, he was planning what he will do after this, it went nicely till the solo captain did not speak.

"Our choice was Prince"

He said, Prince looked at the solo captain with a 'wtf' face immediately, he just grinned at Prince with a shit-eating smile, every team captain was surprised, they stared at Prince again, great he was in the middle of the attention again.

"Are you fucking sane?"

Prince asked with a rather shocked voice, the solo captains just stared at him, they will not change their opinion, around this time Zarag returned as he stood before the whole team of captains again, everyone turned around again, some solo captains giving chuckles at Prince's rather shocked response, he just crossed his arms.

"Alright, decision made or I have to get someone from the team?"

Zarag asked, a solo captain on the front holding his hand up, Zarag held out his black-gloved hand to let the one on the front talk. The captain with the black eyes and blonde hair stood up with a grin.

"Our choice was Prince"

He said, Prince rubbed the base of his nose, they were all fucking assholes, only choosing him because they hated him, well who didn't hate him? That wasn't the problem. Zarag blinked in surprise himself, looking back at the young captain, then looking back at the light-haired solo captain.

"You guys sure about this?"

He asked, the solo captains either chuckled, ignored the whole thing, or just nodded, Prince stared at the floor, his hand tipping at his chair, he was quite panicked, to say the least. A team captain with dark brown short hair held her hand up to speak, Zarag giving permission the quite abnormal tall female stood up.

"Are we seriously agreeing to make a child a team captain? It is visible that he is young, and it is very insulting to us, that everyone thinks that our job is so easy to manage, I will not agree to place the life of 20 people into a child's hand"

This made Prince even more irritated, but he agreed to it, tipping his fingers still on his chair trying to calm down, but the conversations around him that became louder and louder and blurrier by the second made his head hurt, feeling dizzy at this point. The two sides started to argue, the argument was quickly stopped by Zarag who smashed his hand on the table, the loud noise making ever captain shut up for a second.

"Prince is the second strongest captain in our nation and has brought every mission of his to success, he is capable of protecting himself and others"

This made Prince stand up and walk behind the crowd to the door, attracting every attention again. He stopped at the doorway as Zarag called out for his name, not looking back just staring at the floor his teeth pushed together to not say something he will later regret, he waited for what the leader wanted.

"The meeting is not over yet"

Zarag said, Prince, stood there for a bit before walking out the door and smashing it closed behind himself. The solo captains giggling and chuckling, they surely never made Prince this angry and found it hilarious, those who ignored the conversation altogether just sighed or still didn't do anything other than staring silently. Zarag sighed rubbing his head for a second before looking at the solo captains, they will make this decision alone then. Prince heard the people inside still arguing, he just rushed through the hallway, not caring about the stares he got from the random passing commanders and soldiers, he then just vanished. Appearing outside by a tree, he collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily, he needed to calm down, he needed to calm down, they fucking knew this will trigger him, they fucking knew and they did on purpose. He breathed in for a second holding his breath before breathing out, he could not lose his control over his anger now. Sitting down straight, he looked up at the clouded sky, the clouds taking on a deep gray color while some light escaped through the little space between two clouds, it will start to rain soon, how much he hated rain season. He sighed as the thick hot air was replaced slowly by a cold feeling, the rain slowly dropping on the ground, more and more starting to fall, leaning against the tree behind him, his hand brushing through the dry grass under him, staring up at the sky closing his eyes so the raindrops can fall on his face. As cold the rain was, it was in a way relaxing and comforting, making him forget about the shitshow that was back there for a second. 

He waited till the meeting ended, which always took around 10 more minutes seeing how the other solo captains behaved without him. After a good 12 minutes, he just teleported back to the meeting room, his clothes, and hair instantly drying themselves, he looked at Zarag who was waiting for Prince to come back, the meeting room was empty by now. 

"You really need to stop leaving meetings whenever you feel like it"

Zarag said, Prince held his neutral and quite calm expression as he walked to the table on the front where Zarag was standing, his hands in his pockets once again, he stared at Zarag for a second before he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Unless you wanted to see one of the team captains with an open wound, I would say the fact that I left was the best option"

He said as he opened his eyes again, Zarag stared at him before he laid against the wall and crossed his arms staring at Prince himself, his expression showing a generally bad mood, he looked like he wasn't in the mood for Prince's style right now.

"You can not be possibly serious about their choice"

He said, Zarag closed his eyes before he smiled, Prince knew exactly that Zarag wasn't better than the idiotic solo captains who just said his name to trigger him, he knew it because he had quite the experience with Zarag in the past, but he had common sense. He gritted his teeth before pulling his hands out of his pockets and slamming them down on the table, Zarag stared at his hands for a second before glancing back up at Prince.

"This is the first time I actually see you angry about a decision, it's weirdly satisfying"

He said with a smirk, Prince's irritation filled glare stopped before he put his hand on his headband, it was burning, like every time he got angry, how much he hated it. He took a deep breath before he put his hands back into his pockets.

"So you are seriously going to make me a team captain?"

He asked, Zarag raised a brow at Prince's tone, it was rather... worried? In a way sour, Zarag's smirk went down into neutral expression, he sighed before he rubbed his head and laid back against the wall behind him.

"We need a new team captain, so unless you have a better suggestion, we will keep you it, all I can do is hire you for a year, if you keep the team alive for a year, you can come back to your solo captain position without a question"

The boy's expression went into a rather painful smile, oh how many shitty memories came up in his head, he kept his straight face even if you could read the pain off of it. He let out a chuckle looking right into Zarag's eyes.

"I wasn't able to keep them alive for 5 months, you fucking got it? Not even a half year"

He said, Zarag shrugged before he got off from the wall and continued to collect the papers from the table before him that were scattered on it, Prince made a tsk sound before he turned around and left, shutting the door with a loud bang, no he could not say a better option, but he also could not do it again. Walking down the halls it was quite empty by now, most people were on lunch break only a few people were walking through them, good, Prince liked them empty more. Deep in his thoughts, he didn't even notice the person coming into his way, bumping into them. The rather short boy falling back onto his ass, the papers he held scattering on the ground, Prince looked down immediately, the boy was in the same uniform as he was, no captain cape of course. The boy looked up quickly as well, his confused expression changing to rather a shock, standing up quickly.

"O-oh I'm so sorry sir, I wasn't watching w-where I was going!!"

He said quickly apologizing, Prince was really weirded out from the "sir" title, he was 14 for fucks sake, everything but a sir. He sighed before he rubbed his head, snapping his finger the papers started to gather themselves.

"Don't be freaked out geez, I won't cut your head off, it was my fault anyway or shit people say after this stuff"

He said, he really wasn't on the top today, and the news he just got made everything worse, after he gathered the papers he just shoved them back to the boy, the other held them tightly to not let them fall, Prince just walked next to him, not really expecting a 'thank you', he got used to being ignored.

"O-oh thank you, sir! A-also I'm sorry but, do you know where Captain Altraz is?"

The boy asked back quickly before Prince would disappear, to make it honest, Prince had no idea that someone on the name Altraz even existed, not where he is, he sighed before he turned around.

"Don't expect every captain to know each other kid, I have no idea who that even is"

He said before he turned back and vanished, the boy standing there a bit held back but he just continued his way back to the meeting room. Prince, appearing in his room, flopped down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, his wrist started to beep as a notification came into his communicator device. Tapping his gloved wrist twice, a holographic interactable screen appeared.

-= Meeting plan has been updated! =-

It read, Prince sighed before he tapped on it, right at the top read his name with the 'Emerald team captain' title, it made Prince feel very weirded out, he has not been called a team captain since years now, and it was very very wrong to hear or even see his name paired with the title 'Team Captain' again. Reading through, it looked like Team Captains had a very serious schedule, every meeting scheduled to a certain day, as he saw twice every month, the time being... 1-2 hours max, he groaned at this, great, how the hell will he distract himself for 1-2 hours? Every month? Twice? They were also really early, earlier than the solo captain meetings, great more meetings he can be late to, at least he can keep his room. He put a tick at the end as he read it and sent it back, great tomorrow is a meeting at 5 am, how wonderful truly.

Closing his eyes, he tried to rest a bit, since he slept nothing all night, he was woken up from his sleep by a knock on his door, it was too gentle for any of the solo captains to be it, he just groaned, rubbing his sleepy eyes walking to the door and opening it. Before the door stood a hell of a tall man, his height reaching Zero's, if not taller if Zero was the tallest between the solo captains, who is the tallest between the team captains? The man had a warm smile on his face, but Prince's sleepy and grumpy mood could not give two shits about smiles.

"Greetings! My name is Quint, I was chosen to be your guide as a new team captain-"

Prince stared at the man with a cold stare before he raised a brow, a guide? The fuck needs a guide? For what? Not like he will be more organized with one, and what the hell will the help with? He can manage himself perfectly fine, and he should be the one managing his team as long as he knows. The man cut himself off for a second, staring at Prince for a good few seconds, it didn't bug Prince that much, he got used to it people being surprised by his appearance and size and so on.

"Great, send an email next time-"

Prince said with a grumpy voice, but now he was cut off by the man laughing up loudly, his laugh was warm and genuine, it actually left a taste of sweetness in Prince's mouth. He looked kinda weirded out by the reaction, yeah that was new.

"Haha, excuse me, it was such an interesting surprise, I was not able to attend the meeting today, I have heard so much about a young solo captain too young to be a commander even, it is a very warm experience to actually meet you"

He said Prince was more weirded out by the fact that this person was glad he met him than by the fact that he was greeted with such a weird reaction, he nodded slowly then looked to the side, he just felt a bit awkward.

"Anyway, if you need any kind of help around don't be scared to come to me, I will help you with everything I can"

The man said, "You can help me, go and bother someone else" He wanted to say, but he took a deep breath, he will try to keep it a bit friendly, as friendly as he can.

"Listen, I have been here for 4 years now, meaning, I can manage myself, now if you let me, I will quit this very awkward conversation"

He said before he shut the door on the man before the door, Quint his ass, he wasn't in the mood to socialize. Being quite of an introvert sucked when you have to hang around people, everyone knew that team captains were all extrovert, what the hell will he do around those socially capable idiots? This all seemed to him like fate just wanted to kick him in the ass even more. Walking back to his bed, he threw himself on it again, staring at the ceiling, he didn't know how much he slept, only that it was early as hell, he sighed before he closed his eyes again, just trying to drift back to sleep. He kills people as a job basically, he will survive this... he hopes...


	2. A broken dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince finally gets to meet his team, not quite fond of them yet, but better than hanging around the other captains. And what's this? A new main character introduced? What's this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to write 7.300+ words, Jesus, I surprise myself too often.

The moonlight shined through the covered windows, letting the darkroom get a bit of light. The boy was awake for many hours now, he once again wasn't able to sleep more than a few hours, he tried to spend his free time reading, but if someone is just half as big of a book worm as Prince, their bookshelf is by now empty of books they did not read yet. Putting down a colorful covered book, he sighed and laid his head back, the young captain did not really have any other entertainment other than his books, not like he would be too much of a video game fanatic as other kids if he would have the correct set up for it. Tapping his two fingers on his left wrist, the holographic screen of his communicator popped up.

Looking at the 'Monday 2:47 am' at the top right corner of the screen, he just groaned, he still had around two hours till the meeting, he glanced at the curtains that were covering most of the windows. He sat on his knees, kneeling up a bit to untie the curtains, opening them, and looking out of the three windows next to his bed, quite the Luxus. The moon shined brightly, the stars on the sky shined like many little fireflies covering the night sky, shining their way through the darkness in the air. Prince was held back by the view as he sat down and crossed his legs. Closing his eyes, he slowly exhaled, he needed this second right now, especially after that stress train he was over today or well rather yesterday. 

He didn't even notice that he slept in, the last thing he remembered that he was staring at the brightly shining full moon, and now he was woken up by an alarm sound. He tapped his wrist twice as he got out of bed, Prince sighed as he saw the 'Monday 5:02 am' on the top of the holographic screen. He rubbed his short hair as he walked to his wardrobe and took his captain cape out, snapping his fingers just like every day, his uniform snapped into place. Swinging his cape over his head and pinning it together, opening the door, his short hair already fixed, magic was a handy thing.

He snapped his fingers once again as he vanished. His door sealed itself shut. His green cape swung in the air as he appeared before the meeting room, he knew exactly where it was, he knew the whole building quite well, even though it was huge. He just entered the room, every team captain being there sitting already, everyone staring at him, he made an uncomfortable sigh before walking in, closing the door behind him, since he was the new one, he may as well try to keep a manner.

"Sorry, I'm late, for once in my life I overslept"

He said as he closed the door behind himself, walking forward the person on the front went to him and held his hand out with a warm smile, ah yes, Prince was about to throw the dirtiest glances in the next few minutes, how much he hated this already.

"Greetings! My name is Zerok, I'm the commander of the team captains, it's a pleasure to meet you, Prince~"

The man said, his smile was wide, snake-like, it was weird and made the young captain feel even more uncomfortable. He just made an 'hmhm' sound as he shook his hand then pulled away as soon as possible, placing his hands into his pockets. "Really it's a pleasure, just shut up and let's get this over because I already feel like puking," He thought, but just held all his thoughts back with a neutral and rather sleepy expression. He walked to the back and sat down by one of the chairs trying to ignore eye contact with anyone, Zerok made a smaller 'ahem' sound before he laid his hands behind his back.

"Wonderful, now that everyone is here, we can begin!"

Zerok said, but one second after he said this, there was a knock on the door, Prince was busy staring at the ceiling to really care to notice the man that entered the room, Zerok looked at him with the same distant but weirdly snake-like smile as he stepped to the side a bit.

"Ah haha, excuse me for being late, one of my old team members was having a hard time, I wanted to help them through it"

The man who entered said, his voice was similar to the person's voice who was by his door not so long ago, he glanced down as he saw the ginger man that came to his door last night, ah yes, the sweetness in his mouth returned and he hated it, Quint. The man walked to the first line and sat down, Zerok nodded at this, he did not look too bothered by it, unlike Zarag, Zerok looked far more patient and friendly, but he heard enough of him to know this is just a Fasad, he is a manipulative bastard if he wants to be. 

Prince glanced away from the front out to the garden lying under them, it was huge. The Hasad garden, the meeting location of the team captains and their teams, his attention snapped back to the front just in time for Zerok to call his name, he should introduce himself huh? He wanted to say some kind of cocky remark on how this was like they were in school again, introduce himself to the new class, so they can be all friends, bullshit, but Prince didn't say anything, he just nodded it off with an annoyed nod. 

He had enough dirty glares pointed at him from many people already, so he could actually make some good first impressions, no, neutral and not horrible first impressions, and he would lie if he would say it wouldn't be good to get some of the dirty glances off him. Standing up, all the attention snapped on him, great, he shook it off with an annoyed groan, he really needed to keep his patience with them, for Prince getting annoyed or irritated was a daily thing, but truly getting angry he never gets, not even by the most annoying captain or soldier. 

Most of these irritated expressions and tones of speech were some overplay and act he puts on, playing himself would be blank, too blank, seeing how his set of emotions and their shades are mostly a pack of six and a shade of dark gray, maybe a bit more, but it is still boring, too boring, and appearing a bit less like an alien is also good, showing that he indeed has emotions.

"The name is Prince, my age and any other nonsense like that isn't really important or relevant, if anyone is truly interested they can ask, I will most likely not answer but I will appreciate that anyone gives a fuck"

He said with a smaller smile on the end before he just sat down again, every attention was still on him as he just stared out of the window. In the corner of his eye, he saw Zerok staring at him, but as he snapped his attention back, Zerok was just staring at the other captains as he started his speech again. He could swear he felt some kind of weird magic vibrating off him, something he never felt before, he stared for a little his expression pushed together into a weirded out one, before he just moved his head to the side to stare out of the window again. 

The meeting did not take long, the few hours passed quite fast, he was half ear there, but most of the conversations were about who gets which class, the meeting with their class will be tomorrow at 7 am, sounds around right, he will have more free time as till that he won't have any other mission. Even though some free time sounded good, he was rather worried about the meeting with the class, he wasn't the social type, he had no idea how to manage communication, he will either make the situation awkward or start some kind of fight, the first two weeks will be for the introduction and getting warmed up with the new team? Huh, this sounded chill. 

After the meeting ended, everyone started to leave the room, everyone got their team information papers the way out, on his paper stood "4th D year" the class stood out of 16 people but only 15 names stood on the team list, Prince stared at it before he glanced at Zerok as he left the room, weird team, one didn't pass. 

That someone didn't graduate from the academy meant three things: One they are a problematic person in the nation eyes, the more rare case, two they are not strong enough to be in the army what sounded stupid, they will hire you even if your magic level is very low, someone has to be really low on magic to not get through, or three they decided to not become a soldier. Prince could understand the last one, that was the more frequent case and he wished he could still choose to not be a soldier anymore. He let these thoughts go, not important, he just vanished back into his room.

*  
The rest of the day passed quickly for Prince, he had nothing else to do, and with so much free time he finally finished three of his books he started, he really needed to get new ones. The day turned into evening and slowly deep night, he didn't even realize how much time passed, the only thing that got him back into reality was the fact that his stomach started to growl, oh yes, he didn't eat anything today did he? Getting up he rubbed his head, tapping on his wrist, the holographic screen popped up, vibrating a blue light through the blue slightly transparent screen. 

It was 2 am, of course, he didn't sleep one second and it was only 5 more hours till the meeting. He ran his fingers through his bit messy orange hair before he opened the door of his room, the hallway cold, the sudden wave of coldness hitting his skin, he shivered, 3C°? No even less 2, he walked out as he closed the wooden door, it closed and sealed itself, a very easy magic spell advanced so even the captains have difficulty getting in. 

Walking through the cold hallway, his uniform on, he wasn't in the mood to change it, his hands in his pockets, he just walked down to the cafeteria, the one place with not many users, so it was mostly left for Prince, his room was after all still in the solo captain resort. Solo captains weren't very active, who weren't out on mission were just sitting in their room doing nothing. Sliding down to the kitchen he snatched a snack bar from one of the kitchen cabinets. He decided to grab another one right after he sensed the powerful magic source getting closer to the kitchen. Kira, too obvious, he was horrible at hiding his magic as his fighting style was far different from what most used. 

Right after the door started to open, Prince closed the door and threw the snack bar into the door's direction, it was caught a second later by a tall man, very dark red eyes, hair black as the darkest night, his clothes looked quite held back, black pants white shirt, no uniform. Prince just sat up on the kitchen table as he looked at Kira with a side smirk.

"Could have guessed, who else would be active in here at 2 am"

He said, the young captain rolled his eyes, he often came down here, but very rarely met anyone, what did he want? Most solo captains stay away from everyone alive, only approach with a reason, Kira was like this too even though he was more of an extrovert type, maybe ambivert, he was the most social out of the solo captains.

"Wasn't hard to guess, I'm the only one hanging around here, what do you want?"

He asked, the tall man laid back against the wall opposite the table, staring at Prince who just put his snack bar into his pockets, he will eat it later. The taller captain sighed.

"Look, it was an asshole move from the others side to put you into this position, I never wanted this and they did it without a word to anyone else, I tried talking with them, and with Zarag, but apparently I'm the soft one here"

He said as he rolled his eyes, Prince was surprised, to say the least, Kira stood up for him? Even got into a fight with them seeing his mood and the one bruise on his face. He stared for a second, why did he do it? He didn't add anything to it, he let the silence fall for a second, seeing if he wanted to say anything.

"Why did you even start it in the first place? Not logical at all, you should know better than getting into a fistfight over this bullshit Jesus"

He said Kira was surprised that he even noticed, yeah, he got kinda pissed from the others, especially from people like Zero, who could not shut up about how glad they were that they got rid of Prince, and how fucking annoying he was. He did punch him, maybe harder than he really wanted to, the whole meeting made his anger rise in him to a point where they started to argue it burst out of him, poor anger management. Prince didn't seem happy about it because he wasn't happy about it, connections, not his resort.

"It wasn't for you, they were assholes, so I wanted to put a hole in their fancily formed faces"

He said with a grimace, Prince still didn't really look at Kira, people being friendly with him and just casually chatting with him was... new, weird, unusual, he still had no idea what to say, he stood better in arguments and word fights than in normal conversations. 

"I do see the meeting went well because I did not hear any reports of missing arms"

Kira said, this made Prince let out an snrk, he shrugged, did it occur before? Yes, it did, he was the one who caused the Hikitan death after all, well he wasn't the reason it happened, but wording it in a way of, he was the reason the captain lost an arm before the battle would be a better one. It was years ago, and he wasn't quite as good at managing his emotions as nowadays. Maybe it was better he became a solo captain from this side.

"Yeah, a bunch of a fucking extroverts, kinda felt like I was in school again, I had to do an introduction"

Kira laughed at that more than he should have, Prince kept a smirk-like smile, it was hilarious how childish that sounded.

"Oh man, I wanted to experience that, you and the public talk, you will not even be able to manage yourself around a team, this will be a disaster"

He laughed, this made Prince chuckle too, yeah he was incapable of public speech, at least incapable of a friendly public speech, he wasn't good at it, an introvert trait. He had a weird anxiety every time he wanted to speak before people, the instant reaction for him is to be grumpy and just a general asshole, was being a general asshole an introvert trait? No, was it his introvert trait? Yes, absolutely. The room fell silent, Prince broke it with a sigh as he jumped off the table, he just turned around and headed for the door.

"Anyway, let's not see each other for the next 5 months k?"

Prince said as he made one wave with his hand, stopping his hand mid-air as a half-wave, Kira made a snrk at that, he just grunted before he rubbed his head looking at Prince.

"Hey, don't come back, don't wanna see your face in the team again"

He said with a side smirk, at that the young captain stood still by the door, he glanced back before he opened the door.

"Thanks"

He said before he closed the door, Kira stood there in smaller disbelief, Prince never really thanked anyone for anything, never apologized, that was a trait of most of the solo captains, stuck up assholes, so this... caught him off guard. He let himself smile into a sigh as he looked at the snack bar Prince threw at him.

"Geez, this kid really gets on my nerves, let's not see each other again Prince"

He said as he snapped his fingers and vanished, Prince walked back to his room in silence, this conversation was weird, positive but very weird, mainly because it was positive, he didn't get much of those for sure. He smiled slightly, it was warm... a weird warming feeling, a feeling of care? Maybe this is how it feels when someone cares for you, or just actually acknowledges your pain, has been a while since he really experienced it. 

Prince spent the rest of the evening either thinking or sleeping for twenty to thirty minutes. His alarm started to ring with an awfully loud sound at six-forty, for once in his life he didn't want to be late, but did he care? No, he didn't, he just read his book till ten past seven when he decided it was a good idea to actually get going, getting his stuff together, only bringing his uniform and himself, he wasn't that prepared, he was chosen two days ago, did they expect him to be prepared?

*

The trees moved under his feet as he jumped from one to another, he didn't teleport, he didn't quite know where he was going, and if you don't know where a location is, you will end up in a random place and that was the last thing he wanted for today. He did have an address but an address will not help anything if you don't know and can't imagine the location exactly. He saw the back of the building but stood still on a tree as he heard some kind of shouting, an argument? Near the school, children fighting, he kinda wanted to see this, he was a curious kind, so why not entertain himself with childish fighting. 

Standing still on one of the trees, he looked down, the little alley behind the school, no view on it from the normal sidewalk, two, three no five kids, one shouting at the one on the ground. -Under kids he meant around twelve to fourteen-year-olds, not quite older or younger than him in any means- The three other kids laughing at the one on the ground, beat up, a broken arm may be, from that high he could not tell for sure, it seemed like it. He sighed, he really hated other children, cruel, they had no sense of what's right or wrong, merely had any morals taught to them from their parents, the experience is what forms morals and these kids had none of that. 

He smirked slightly as he could not help but chuckle a bit from his idea, he vanished and appeared by the only entrance to the alley, the one kid who was standing guard shouted up as Prince appeared he looked down before he made an snrk and stepped over him. The kids turned around staring at him, the boy on the ground looked like he knew exactly who Prince was, or just got that he was an army soldier, come on, captain cape even, not hard to guess.

"And who the hell are you? A friend~?"

The boy on the front asked, taller than him with a head at least, black hair, green eyes, interesting. His height did not intimidate Prince, he took out far taller people too in the past, this kid was just a plus person. 

"Look he has orange hair too, you are a Severin bastard too aren't you?"

The boy by the back said, his pocket bigger than should be, a pocket knife. Ah, the Severin family, 'too' meaning the kid on the ground, also orange hair just as Prince thought was from that cursed family, the Severin family, the richest and most powerful family in both the Red and Green nation and the head of the family, Rikh Severin hated Prince to his very core, would he be from that family, he got himself into something, didn't he? The captain made a tak noise with his mouth.

"Nope, though I give you one more guess because I'm in a good mood today, or let the kid speak back there because he may get what's about to happen if you don't piss off"

He said, his voice in an acted happiness, the people before him did not move, but the kid stood up from the ground and ran to the group, whispering something to the larger kid, if he could read the lips well, then something along the lines of -"Look he has a soldier uniform let's go, we will get into big trouble"-. Hearing or rather reading this he smirked, oh no, it's not going to be big but it will hurt. The tall kid looked at Prince and then burst out in laughter.

"This gnome?! A CAPTAIN?! Don't be ridiculous, look how short he is, did you steal your daddy's uniform baby boy~?"

He said, Prince was getting slightly annoyed, whatever got used to it by now, as the tall kid now certainly sure, one head taller than the young captain started to get closer, he stood still, he wasn't afraid, no he merely took this seriously. These were inexperienced children, they had no idea how to fight correctly, protect your life. 

"What frozen by fear~?"

He asked, his voice full of toxic egoistical speech, he already knew this, he heard all these words by the more brave solo captains, who thought underestimating Prince was a good idea, did he take down three? No, did he managed to slash their chest and legs enough for them to recover for a week? Yes, certainly yes. They learned to not underestimate him, even if he had to get through the pain of a broken arm and a shattered leg twice or even three times, they heal, they always heal. Prince looked up at his "opponent" his expression as relaxed and calm as it can be, he smirked.

"Come on you do have to do more than that to scare me, show me what you got, maybe you will even impress me, but looking at your magic state I doubt"

The blue-eyed boy groaned at that irritated, good, no anger management, bad childhood? Toxic parents? Maybe, who knows, just guesses. He tried to punch Prince, he stepped aside, his body getting as light as the air, he kept his smirk, he liked to play with kids like this. He kicked the other kid's leg so that they fell on the ground, face against the hard street, hands immediately pinned knives through the hands, too deep to get it out. The taller kid started to scream, Prince just rolled his eyes, god it was just his hand, and just stabbed through, what was he so whiny about? He stepped closer to the other two kids with a smile.

"Well anyone else? Come on I have a few other knives, I never really use them"

He said with a chuckle, the boy with the knife took the weapon out, Prince could confirm his suspicion, he just sighed, alright, time to scare these inexperienced brats away. The boy ran against him with the knife, speed magic, so easy to dodge yet Prince waited for him to get closer, stabbed his hand through with the knife, punched the kid in the gut, and took the knife out of his hand. The deep injury started to heal immediately, the other two remaining kids stared at the captain with horror in their eyes. 

"Oh, you two are free to go, just fuck off and don't come back"

He said with a smaller smile standing out of the way, the two children started to run away screaming for the teacher, oh damn, he was in trouble himself wasn't he? Well in for a chat for sure, he just sighed as he looked at the beaten up, crying boy on the ground, very short orange hair, vibrant blue eyes, yes, definitely from the Severin family. He walked to him and held his hand out, he looked up at him before he slowly took it, instead of him pulling him up, he shoved his sleeves up, the tattoo, two snakes crossed, hah, he should have known, not only the Severin family, it was from the head family, a brat of Rikh himself.

"Huh, Severin, yeah guessed right"

He said as he pulled the boy up and laid his hands into his pockets standing before the Severin child, he was at least a forehead taller than him, very weird, since he was shorter than anyone else, a new experience for sure. 

"Okay spit it out, what was this for? I doubt that a brat of Rikh would be this weak that he can't even protect himself from some bullies"

He said with an irritated grin, the boy stood in silence for a moment before he rubbed his broken arm, shaking, he didn't heal himself, a weird thing, he needed a moment to speak.

"... I... I... I'm s...sorry"

He muttered, Prince was taken back, an apology? For? Not like he did anything, or was he apologizing for something he is about to do? He wasn't moving just standing and crying quietly, he stared, he didn't seem like he was acting, he was truly hurt, a weird feeling, pity? Did he pity him? Emotions were drawbacks, and yet he still felt them, remorse, empathy, or just simple pity, questionable. He sighed before he walked closer to him, he backed away with a frightened expression, Prince just took his broken arm gently and started to pour magic into it, the arm started to get less blue and purple and slowly stood back to its original state. As he heard the teacher and the two kids coming closer he just groaned.

"If anyone asks, I wasn't here"

He said with a smile as he vanished, appearing on the top of the tree again, he needed to go, he was already late. Appearing on the meeting spot, there was only one group of children left, his team, he vanished and appeared again, the people there just chatting, he just tilted his head, quietly looking through the people there.

"Sorry, I'm late"

He said loud enough for the 15 people before him to hear it, everyone stared at him with a confused look, they did realize he was the captain, but it also meant that their captain was around the same age as them, he sighed, oh god, the judging expressions, he already felt this going so wrong.

"Alright you guys have questions, and it's more obvious than the shocked expressions around here. I have like three more hours here, I should talk about what you guys will experience in the army and that everything is about honor, or some shit like that, but I'm not in the mood for that, so let me get it down short. When you guys go into the army, you expect it to be easy, but maybe it is, being D ranked means you will fight monsters, the lowest kind, not entertaining at all, and it has only training purposes, people are going to be assholes, and no one will help you when you feel like going home, it sucks, but I guess you have an honor of helping the nation or some shit like that, some situations are life-threatening, and no dying for honor and the army is not worth it"

He explained then walked up to the stadium that was set up before the many other chairs for children to sit in. He loved his job, it just radiated off of him, he sat down by the front of the stadium and just stared down at his team, everyone quiet and just whispering, some still just staring in smaller disbelief.

"Okay this is awkward, stop staring at me, you guys are creepy, I'm not prepared for this at all, so let's improvise, you guys ask questions and I may answer, just say your name before asking, I need to memorize those too"

The team looked at each other, another moment of silence before around five people put their hands in the air, he looked at them before he pointed at a ginger girl.

"Alana, and... How old are you... sir?"

The first question, of course, what else would be it, the title 'sir' like always annoyed him, he sighed and rubbed the headband he wore over his forehead, the metallic symbols on it coming cold to his fingers.

"Yeah guessed this will be the first question, alright I'm 14, out of the bag next, also just Prince, no need for the sir, I'm not some kind of royal figure"

He said with a bored voice, his tone getting lower, he was just bored of this question, getting it over and over. He pointed at a boy, his hair was dark brown, dark brown eyes, nothing outstanding, he stood up, looking deep into Prince's emerald eyes.

"Ilx and how can you be a captain at 14? That is impossible"

Prince rolled his eyes, these questions, so cliche at this point, nothing original, everyone asked this from him, literally everyone asked this from him before.

"Alright, let's get over the cliche questions before I will throw a chair at someone, yes it is possible to be a captain at 14 if a dragon wants something that dragons will get it, second, yes Prince is my real name, no my hair isn't dyed and I'm not part of any family you know as long as I'm aware"

Everyone before him went silent, did he just kill the feeling? Maybe, most of the hands were down, good, but still three new appeared, oh wow, maybe he will get interesting questions today. He pointed at a boy with bright long white hair, tied together into a ponytail.

"Jokin and what's the headbang for?"

He asked, his voice slightly cracked, scared, has a weird accent, east or south, good question, mixed probably. The question about the headband, no one really questioned it before, well some did, but he would rather not answer them about it.

"It's to cover up my forehead, for why, I will not answer it because it's none of your business"

He said making a 'tak' noise with his mouth as he pointed at another person, this time a girl, her hair yellowish blonde, it was short, perfectly fit for combat, some hair will need to cut for sure, but she was prepared. 

"Alek and I... have heard about every team captain, but... I never heard of you s... Prince"

She said, her voice was gentle and shy, stuttery, scared, no awkward, she wasn't scared of him, just nervous and feeling awkward, introvert, no extrovert closeted, bullied, emotional abuse, something behind it, trauma.

"Yeah because I became one two days ago, I was a solo captain before, yeah don't expect too much from me"

He said, everyone made a gasping noise, they started to whisper again, Prince was slightly annoyed by it but he just let them be, children, how annoying. This QnA section went on for the next three hours. It was nicer than he thought it would be, just him and his team who looked up to him, sure some were not very into the thought of listening to someone who is maybe even younger than them with a few months, but that didn't mean they argued with him... pleasant day. But this moment had to end too, coming out of this QnA, socially on zero. But he was immediately grabbed by a team captain, he could recognize her from the meeting two days ago, quite short (still taller than Prince), black hair, black skin, quite pretty white-eyed woman. As she grabbed his arm, he jumped up, it was an instinct he had, whenever he was grabbed out of the blue without warning, he jumped up, his body was sensitive to sudden touch. He turned around quickly, quicker than he would normally turn around, and yanked his arm away.

"What?"

He said simply, he wasn't feeling social, the woman looked at him with a surprised expression at his reaction, but brushed it off as simple tiredness, a child, what could she await from him? She had no clue about the sensitivity thing after all. She just rubbed the base of her nose before she pointed in the opposite direction he was heading into.

"The principal and an angry mother wants to see you, they said you broke his son's arm and nose, just clear yourself up and you are free to go"

Prince tilted his head, he can only remember stabbing his hand through, if she doesn't mean the one kid he punched in the gut, neither of those results in a broken arm, nose, yes, arm, no. He groaned, wonderful, he is feeling as social as a snail, no, better a snail is more social than he is, and they can't even talk. Walking through the hallway to the principal's office, he didn't knock, just walk in, he could already faintly hear shouting from inside, coming in, he heard it clearly. A woman, in her forties maybe, a red lipstick, heavy blue eyeshadow, clothes that were at least a day old, shouting about something like she will sue them? For what? He was the one who broke the kid's nose, god, these people have no idea how this even works. 

Prince closed the door and walked in, the woman immediately noticed her, the kid did too, he started crying, the big kid he let fall, his hands were bandaged in, like healing them with magic would not be enough, nose patched up. The kid started to point at Prince.

"IT WAS HIM, MOMMY, HE DID THIS TO ME!!"

The principal covered her face with her hands, her face looked quite old, in her late fifties, no, early fifties, her mouth covered with a thin layer of pink lipstick, black shirt, white hair, she looked rather annoyed by the woman's shouting but stayed patient, she was surprised to see Prince there, captain cape, uniform. The woman stood up as she walked up to Prince, and wanted to slap him, too slow, so many were too slow. He stepped out of the way, his feet once again light like a leaf in the air. The woman was only able to slap the air.

"Ey, slapping a child, I guess I get where your kid got the idea to abuse people"

The woman looked at the young captain surprised, fox-like reflexes. She got even angrier at this, she started screaming, Prince just listened, his head hurting from the high pitched voice of the woman before him, how annoying, this is getting on his patience, what is a big word.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO MY CHILD, I WILL MAKE SURE TO CALL YOUR PARENTS, YOU ARE IN HUGE TROUBLE YOU LITTLE BRAT"

On and on she went, Prince just listened, till something snapped in him too, he was the last person who should snap, it was a small one, but losing his patience, was new for him too.

"Alright shut the fuck up"

He said as he shoved her aside, he walked up to the principal who stared at him in utter disbelief still, Prince tapped his wrist as the soldier card popped up, a way to identify someone, kinda like an ID, perfectly fitting.

"Prince, team captain, stop wasting my time please with shit like this"

He said the woman stood still, shocked, mouth open, the kid was the same, just silent, he turned around and walked out of the room slowly he stood still and turned around right before he would have left the room.

"Ah yes, and your child attacked me, if you wanna know, that means I did have the permission to hurt him, assault against a captain could end in big fucking drama, so be happy I don't report you, bye bye~"

He said with a grin before he left the room and shut the door closed, he loved this part of his job, just being a captain sometimes was so entertaining. He let out a relieved sigh as he just walked out of the building, he may take a nap when he gets back to his room. Walking out of the building the orange-haired Severin kid stood before him, he had an unsure expression, he stood still, oh god, why did it have to be him?

"What do you want? I'm already being sued by someone"

The boy before him just stepped a bit closer, he needed a moment to speak, Prince impatiently tapped his fingers on his arm, his arms folded.

"I... I just wanted to say thank you"

He said as he bowed down before Prince, oh god, this made him feel so weird, the captain just stared, this was weird, and so wrong, no not wrong, it shouldn't have ended like this, he was a Severin, wasn't he?

"Okay Jesus stop, it looks weird"

He said as he rubbed the base of his nose, the boy before him straightened up again.

"I also... I also have a request to make... please.. could... could you please teach me, please, please, I I know who you are, my father told me about you, I have watched you two when you fought him, you are an incredible fighter and I... I wanna be like you, please, please, I can't go home anymore, they will be disappointed in me, I can't be a failure please I'm begging you"

Prince stood still, the words, he spoke were unknown, no that wasn't it, it was that this was a kid of Rikh, not only that, he was a failure?... The one who didn't pass is it, thinking of it, Rikh never said he would have two sons, he had one, Lir, he was stuck up, C ranked soldier, a rank that was quite high for his age of 15. They hated each other, he did have a daughter, 24, living in the red nation, she was leading the second biggest company there, never met her before... He was his second son?... Of course, why would he ever mention someone who has failed to get even in the army, magic sense, very low, lower than it should be for him to even function correctly, how?

The story was something people would pity right? But Prince never built decisions on emotions, never built his reasons on things like pity and empathy, no, he used his mind instead of his heart, especially since he lacked those things people called emotions. Not entirely though, but he always put it aside, second important, in the way of making decisions, of taking paths, making plans. Yet still, his tears that slowly dropped on the ground, reminded him of someone he wanted to forget so greatly, someone he has not met in years.

"Oliv..."

He muttered before he closed his eyes, a flashback? When was the last time he had one? Must have been years. The boy didn't hear it, he stood still waiting for his answer, a brave soul, not having a fear of death, could be trained correctly, could even survive, he will answer, an answer that will give the boy a way to survive in this world.

"... No"

The boy stood still, his eyes watered up, now tears storming from them, Prince looked up, his eyes cold, even when looking at the sorrowful expression he made, even when he knew that he just broke the last bit of a dream that was held onto, he did not flinch.

"Because war isn't for weak people, even if you would survive for a while, you would end up dead in the end, be grateful kid, I won't lead you to death"

He walked past him, the orange-haired boy looked at the ground, his whole body shaking. Prince was nearly close enough to finally teleport out, the magic field around the school was annoying, very annoying, the boy turned around, his eyes now rather angry, showing a hint of braveness, foolish.

"I'm not weak, I'M A SEVERIN, just like my brother and sister, and I know that I can survive, I would rather throw my life away than to be useless all my life, I won't give up because you say so"

The words spoken, sounded just like they were spoken with another voice, no, Prince didn't hear what the Severin boy said, he heard someone else' voice, he stood still, his eyes wide. He turned around, his expression shocked, showing utter shock like he just successfully triggered something in him.

"You would throw your life away for the battlefield... You are selfish"

He said, the boy stood still, his expression confused, Prince's voice had a too shaky undertone, exhausted, a glimpse of emotion, a glimpse of what state he was in right now, this boy was easily able to push him out of his cool state... Truly a Severin, just like his father, the only person he can not hold his patience around, the only person who will be able to push Prince over his limits whenever he wants to. He knows every string to pull, every button to push to trigger him.

"Fucking selfish, truly, what pride is worth for everyone else around you to lose you for useless deeds?"

He asked, his voice now raged, rough, the boy stared before he looked down again, his tears still running down his pale cheek.

"I can... because... because no one... no one in this world would miss me... But... this is why I need to succeed, I will show my worth, please, I will do it, I promise, I will do my best"

He pleaded this struck Prince like a needle, like a hard pill to swallow, he stared at him, this boy looked more and more like someone he knew deeply, but no... he was rather something else, at first glance he was just as idiotic, an idiotic hero like him, but he was something else... He didn't want to succeed because he wanted to save anyone, it was only for himself... And as selfish as this sounded, it was something that kept people alive in this world. He would throw anything away to get his goals, a moment passed before Prince turned back around fully and walked back to the Severing boy, a blank stare, and a pair of emotionally broken pair of eyes staring back.

"Name?"

He asked, the boy blinked a bit, surprised, he changed his mind, he needed a moment to process this question.

"James... James Severin"

He answered, Prince nodded before he turned around walking away again, he waved his hand in the air.

"Very well then, meet you on Friday, 8 am, dark forest entrance, don't be late"

He added, as he got out of the magic field of the school he disappeared, vanished, right after putting a broken piece from a dream back into its place, putting down a puzzle piece from a very incomplete puzzle. James stood still as he smiled widely, his tears slowly dropping but he cleared them, his excited smile so childish yet filled with joy, he did it, he actually did it, he will become a soldier too, he will make his father proud for once...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp looks like this story is going great, for now, let's write another chapter for another 3 weeks!

**Author's Note:**

> This was only chapter 1 and it became 4k words long, I did not expect it, and to make it honest this made me proud. ^^


End file.
